


Sins of the Flesh

by marmolita



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Hawley's life has always been a little strange, given his line of work, but since coming to Sleepy Hollow it's just been one bizarre disaster after another.  Pied Pipers, Weeping Ladies, Wendigos, and now?</p><p>Now the seven fucking deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to tag this as PWP or as "porn with plot" -- it's porn with angst, is that close enough? Warnings: dubious consent of the sex pollen variety (as in, the affected person verbally consents, but is under the influence of sex pollen), discussion of possible temptation to sibling incest (due to the sex pollen).

Nick Hawley's life has always been a little strange, given his line of work, but since coming to Sleepy Hollow it's just been one bizarre disaster after another. Pied Pipers, Weeping Ladies, Wendigos, and now?

Now the seven fucking deadly sins.

The first few were kind of vague, and could have been passed over as coincidence. A handful of people admitted to the hospital for becoming so lethargic they couldn't even be bothered to eat or make it to the restroom; a string of arrests for angry rampages; an influx in the ER of people needing their stomachs pumped after massively overeating. But the bank robbery where the robber got access to the vault and then proceeded to roll around in money? The multiple cases of people trying to kill their bosses or their siblings or someone else they envied? It had started to paint a picture that couldn't be ignored given all the other strange shit going on in this ridiculous town.

Hawley would be glad to ignore the whole thing, but he admits to himself he has a weakness for the Mills sisters, and he just can't manage to say no when they come to ask him for help.

That's how he finds himself here, in the woods, chasing after some kind of witch or warlock or demon or God knows what -- he'll leave that part to the experts -- trying to get a good enough line of sight to shoot it. It's too fast though, darting around with inhuman speed, and Abbie fires at it but only clips its shoulder. The thing shoots some kind of energy blast at Abbie and she goes down in front of him. Hawley skids to a stop so he won't trip over her and crouches down to check on her. She's unconscious but breathing, so he calls out to Jenny and keeps running after the creature.

He can't find it. It gets away, because what else would cap off this shitshow of a day? Crane looks at him like it's his fault, because of course Crane looks at him like it's his fault. Jenny is crouched over Abbie, shaking her by the shoulder to try to get her to wake up.

"Don't touch me!" Abbie snaps when she comes to. Jenny lets go, startled, and Abbie groans. "Of all the curses…"

"What is it?" Jenny asks as Abbie staggers to her feet. Her eyes are wide and concerned, and Abbie laughs, short and harsh and ugly. She's looking at the sky, at the ground, anywhere but at Hawley and Crane and Jenny.

"What else?" Abbie asks. "Lust."

* * *

Jenny drives Abbie back to Crane's cabin alone, because Abbie says it's hard enough to deal with being around her own sister (and how fucked up is that?) without adding any testosterone into the mix. Hawley and Crane follow behind in Hawley's car. The drive is silent, because they're both so tense that if either of them says anything it's going to end in a fist fight, which isn't going to help Abbie in any case.

Nobody is paying him enough to deal with this shit.

On the other hand, he can't get the thought of Abbie consumed by lust out of his head.

When they arrive at the cabin Abbie is pacing the room, arms held carefully by her sides, sweat standing out on her forehead. She glances up at him and at Crane, and immediately looks away again.

"I'm gonna get this thing," Jenny says to Abbie. "I'm gonna get it, we know where it's going, you just need to hang in there for a few hours."

"I don't think I can do this," Abbie says, voice trembling. "I'm going to crawl out of my skin if I have to-- to be alone. The ride over here was bad enough, it just made things worse." Hawley can't help imagining it, Jenny driving the car, gripping the wheel tight while Abbie is in the back seat with her hand jammed down her pants, bringing herself off over and over but only getting more turned on.

Jenny glances at him, and Hawley raises his eyebrows at her. He thinks he knows Jenny well enough to read some of her expressions, but Jenny's not the easiest person to read at the best of times. "I'll stay with you," he offers. It's not what he's really offering and they all know it, but he's pretty sure it's what Jenny wanted. Abbie shivers just at the sound of his voice and he can't help the fact that it makes him horny. He knows he shouldn't be, because this isn't really Abbie, but she's gorgeous any day of the week and seeing her flushed and obviously aroused would trigger a reaction in anyone.

"Absolutely not," Crane says, and for all that the guy has a wife, he sounds like a jealous boyfriend. "Lieutenant, you cannot allow this man to take advantage of you."

"What do you suggest, then?" Hawley asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "You going to cheat on your wife to take one for the team? She at least deserves someone who'll be enthusiastic about it."

"He's right, Crane," Abbie says, and that's so unexpected he and Crane stop in their tracks and both turn toward her. She's looking at Crane now, licking her lips slowly. "You're married, he's not, and Jenny needs to get out of here if she's going to get this thing."

"I won't leave you alone with him," Crane says, though the tips of his ears are turning red.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen," says Jenny. "I'm going to go get this thing. Hawley, you're gonna take care of my sister. Crane, you're gonna stay here in case the thing comes back for you." She glances at Hawley and narrows her eyes. "Or, in case Hawley needs some backup."

"Sure you can handle it on your own, Mills?" he asks her, even though he knows what she's going to say. He supposes it's his way of telling her to be careful, not that he'd be caught dead actually saying something like that.

"It'll be a lot easier without you in my way." Jenny looks at her sister, then back at him, and grimaces. Fucking a pair of sisters was never something Hawley intended to do in his lifetime and yeah, the fact is, it's a little awkward, but he's been dealing with his awkward attraction to Abbie for a while now and hey, why not spread some more discomfort on top of this already extremely uncomfortable situation?

"Good luck," Abbie says, and makes a beeline to the bedroom. Hawley shrugs at Crane and Jenny and follows.

* * *

"I know you didn't--" Hawley starts to say as he closes the door behind him, but he can't finish because Abbie is on him like the NYPD on a bomb threat. Her mouth is hot and wet, and her hands shove his jacket down his shoulders and rake over his chest. He kisses her back helplessly, shrugging the rest of the way out of his jacket and tossing it aside so he can put his hands on her waist.

She pulls back just enough to pull her shirt over her head, and in the few moments her mouth isn't on his she mutters, "Shut up, just shut up and fuck me." It's as much consent as he's going to get so he goes ahead and puts one hand on her breast and one on her ass, and she groans, leaning into the touch and rubbing herself against him.

They stagger together across the room to the bed, kicking off shoes and shedding clothing along the way, and Hawley doesn't want to think about Jenny but he can't help it. He can't help noticing what's similar -- the way Abbie kisses him, the shape of her hips, the firm muscles just under the surface of her skin. There are differences of course, the biggest being that Abbie is several inches shorter than Jenny and Hawley has to stoop down to reach her.

Also, the fever burning under her skin and the way she's attacking him so urgently.

Jenny had always loved teasing him, making him wait and beg and then laughing at him for it before finally relenting. He briefly wonders what Jenny would be like if she'd been the one hit by the curse, but then his knees are bumping into the side of the mattress and Abbie is pulling him down on top of her, hooking her legs around his hips, and she's so wet he barely catches himself and pulls back before sliding right into her.

Abbie writhes and grabs at him as he tries to get back up and reach for his discarded jeans. "Come _on_ ," she gasps. "What are you doing?" He fights her off and reaches into the pocket to fumble with his wallet.

"Condom," he replies as he finds the one he keeps in there for emergencies (although this qualifies as an "emergency" far more than what he'd envisioned using it for) and puts it on. She growls in frustration and reaches down to press three fingers inside herself, rocking her hips up and shuddering violently as an orgasm overtakes her, and Hawley could almost come just watching her.

"Need more," she mutters, "need you _now_ ," so he gets back on the bed and lets her drag him down. He can tell how slippery wet she is even with the latex -- as soon as he enters her it's all over his balls and his belly, and she's so fucking hot inside he can hardly breathe. He's not sure the sound she makes when he pushes all the way in qualifies as a scream but it's awfully close, and he's pretty sure she's already coming again.

Hawley tries to start off slow, mostly for his own sake, but Abbie bucks against him and her heels dig into his ass. She pulls some kind of trick move and rolls them over so that she's on top, then starts riding him hard. She looks so hot like this, the muscles of her thighs quivering, head thrown back and lips parted, breasts bouncing until he reaches up and grabs them. He grabs at her nipples and the breathy moans she's been letting out with every thrust get more enthusiastic.

He's not going to last long at this rate but he's not sure what to do to slow things down. She's taking what she needs and what she needs just might be more than what he can give her. He tries to focus on her, running his hands over her body, reaching between her legs to rub her clit, pushing himself up on one hand so he can reach her nipple with his mouth. If he doesn't think about how good it feels maybe he'll be able to hold out a little longer.

She comes three more times like that, jerking and shaking, and the sounds she's making definitely qualify as screams now. Hawley's going to come too if he doesn't stop now so he rolls them over again and pulls out of her, shoving his fingers inside her instead and working his way down her body to put his mouth on her. Abbie grabs his hair tight and grinds herself against his face, heedless of the scruff of his beard and mustache. It's hard to breathe with her holding him in so tightly, her thighs squeezing his ears, his nose buried in her hair and his mouth full of her juices.

He brings her off again with his fingers and mouth; she's saying something now, a repetitive mutter that he can't quite hear until she moves her thighs off his ears. When he finally figures out the words she's saying something absolutely filthy that boils down to wanting his dick inside her again, so he flips her over onto hands and knees and thrusts into her from behind. Hawley lets himself go this time, slamming into her over and over, harder and faster as she pushes back at him. His fingers dig into her hips and she slips down so her face is pressed into the mattress. She comes again, and again, and he can't hold back any more. His climax hits him like a ton of bricks, hips stuttering against hers, entire body convulsing.

But there's no time to lay back and recover because Abbie still needs more. She's still shoving her hips back at him as he's softening inside her and he pulls out and quickly removes and ties off the condom. "Nononononono," she mumbles while he's cleaning up, "can't stop, need more."

Hawley licks his lips and considers the situation, trying to focus even though his head is fuzzy from coming so hard. He slides three fingers back into her to try to give himself a chance to think, then four when she begs for more. As he watches his fingers moving in and out of her, he thinks of Crane in the next room, and Jenny saying he might need backup.

He doesn't want to ask Crane to come in here.

It takes a minute to think of what else he can give her, but he spots a pump bottle of hand lotion on the nighttable (it's Jenny's brand, probably left over from the times she's stayed in this cabin). It's a stretch but he can reach over and get some lotion with his free hand, and he starts working his slicked up finger into her ass. The maneuvering is a little complicated but he ends up balanced pretty well kneeling behind her with her face down, four fingers of one hand in her pussy and one from his other hand in her ass.

She's still pleading for more, so he adds another finger on one side and his thumb on the other, and she's stretching out so easily for him that he almost doesn't realize he's about to get his entire hand into her. He does, though, pushing against her and watching his knuckles disappear inside her. She gasps and arches, and in his surprise he realizes he's stopped moving. He pushes his hand further into her experimentally, and judging by the keening sound she makes she must like it.

For a while it seems to be working for her, his fist in her cunt and two fingers in her ass, but then she starts shoving back against him harder again and telling him it's not enough, she wants his cock in her, wants him to fuck her ass, and all manner of other dirty things that he'd never imagined Abbie Mills saying. He's getting hard again but it seems like it's not going to be enough, that he's not going to be enough, and goddamn it he's going to have to call in that backup.

"Hey Shakespeare, need a little help in here," he yells as he adds a third finger to her ass. The door opens quickly and Hawley wonders if Crane was standing right on the other side of it this whole time.

"Good God," Crane exclaims, turning to face away, and Hawley wants to laugh but he's too embarrassed about the fact that he needs Crane's help.

"Come on, man, a little less 'Sense and Sensibility' and a little more 'Lady Chatterly's Lover,' okay?" Glancing over his shoulder Hawley sees Crane turn back around, licking his lips, and yeah, he's clearly been listening because there's what looks to be a pretty damn big erection tenting his pants.

Hawley leans down as far as he can toward Abbie, who's still panting and moaning and pleading, and says, "We're gonna fuck you together, okay?"

"Please, anything," she says, though it's hard to make out since she's breathing so hard.

"Jenny stays here sometimes, right?" he says to Crane. "Check under the bed, corner by the nightstand." Crane gives him a skeptical look but complies, and when he straightens up from looking under the bed he's got a box of condoms in his hand. He sends a silent prayer of thanks for the fact that Jenny is in some ways really predictable, and slowly slides his hands out of Abbie. She moans and squirms as he wipes his hands on the sheets and reaches out toward Crane.

Crane is looking at the box with a puzzled expression so Hawley snatches it out of his hands. Jenny must have been getting busy -- there are only four left. He takes two out and hands one to Crane, who is still just standing there, fully clothed, looking horrified and confused. Abbie's gotten her own hands back down between her legs and is rubbing her clit, and Hawley can see tears in her eyes now because he knows she never would have wanted Crane to see her like this. "Look, we don't have time for your existential angst, just take your clothes off already and let's do this," he says as he rips open the packet and puts on the condom.

Crane is finally startled into motion by Abbie's loud moan, and he starts stripping off his clothes. "This is a contraceptive device, I take it?" he asks, and what the fuck is wrong with this guy anyway?

"Were you in abstinence-only sex ed or something? One of those religious no-sex-until-marriage types?" Hawley grabs a fistful of lotion and spreads it over his dick, then grabs onto Abbie's hip with one hand and starts pushing into her ass. "Just pinch the tip and roll it on, all the way to the bottom, okay?"

Crane's not bad to look at but Hawley hadn't really thought about seeing him naked before. He's about to get a lot more up close and personal with the guy though so he looks over to check him out -- long and lean, no spare fat anywhere, and an impressively large dick that Halwey tries not to be envious of. When he's pushed in to the hilt, and Abbie is panting and gasping something that sounds like it might be "yes," Hawley rolls them over again so he's laying on his back with his legs off the end of the bed, with Abbie on top of him, her arms braced behind her on the bed.

It's harder to see what's going on from this angle but Crane must have gotten the picture because he's apologizing to Abbie and to the world in general, and Abbie is probably still crying but she also needs this, and gets herself together enough to say, "Just fuck me, Crane, we can say we're sorry later."

Abbie's ass was already tight but with Crane thrusting in from the other side it's impossibly tighter, and Hawley groans at the pressure. He pushes himself up on his arms for a better angle and so that Abbie can lean against him since he doubts she has the strength left to hold herself up like that for too long. Then they're moving, both thrusting, in and out, and Abbie is screaming for real this time. Hawley kisses her neck and shoulders; Crane cups her cheek, and it would be tender except she turns her head and sucks his fingers into her mouth. She must be doing something amazing with her tongue because Crane closes his eyes and moans and starts thrusting harder, and this whole thing is terrible but it's also the hottest sex Hawley has ever had.

Crane moves his other hand around to Abbie's clit and she arches, throwing her head back hard so Halwey has to duck out of the way to avoid getting hit, and starts shaking. It seems like she's in the middle of one huge continuous orgasm, getting stronger the more they work on her, both trying to thrust harder and faster, and Hawley almost never comes twice but he can feel this one building. He's so close, so close -- Abbie finally stops shaking and screaming right before Crane cries out and stops moving, and Hawley is only a few moments behind.

There's silence for a long moment, just the sound of breathing, and then Abbie is pushing Crane away and climbing off of Hawley and he realizes either Jenny accomplished her mission or the curse wore off. She stands up but stumbles; Crane catches her and helps her stabilize. "Lieutenant, are--" he starts, but she cuts him off.

"It's over. I'm--" Abbie makes eye contact with both of them, painfully briefly, then turns away. "I'm going to take a shower."

She walks unsteadily out of the room, and neither of them make a move to stop her.

* * *

When Jenny gets back, smelling like gunpowder, Hawley is in the kitchen finishing off a cup of coffee. Abbie's out of the shower, but she hasn't come out of the bedroom. Crane talked to her through the door -- Hawley didn't hear what they said but when Crane came back out into the living room he went straight to the window and has been standing there staring outside for the past twenty minutes.

"The curse, did it--?" Jenny asks him when she comes in.

"Gone," he says. Jenny looks relieved. "Look, could you--" He can't quite find the words, and Jenny just looks at him quizzically. "Just tell her I'm sorry it had to be like that, okay?"

He doesn't give her time to answer before he grabs his bag and starts heading out the door.

"Hawley!" she calls, but he keeps walking.

It's about time he moved on. After all, his line of work requires a lot of travel.

If he tells himself that's why he's leaving often enough, maybe it'll become the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely [gabby_silang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby_silang)'s fault since she told me she'd finish [her sex pollen fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2531486) if I wrote one. (Also, she provided encouragement and review of whether or not the sex was physically possible.) <3


End file.
